harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Malfoy
Lucius Malfoy II (b. 1954) was a pure-blood wizard, and son ofAbraxas Malfoy, husband of Narcissa Black and the father of Draco Malfoy. Lucius was educated at Hogwarts, where he was a prefect inSlytherin House. As an adult, Lucius was an aristocratic wizard and patriarch of the Malfoy family, believing strongly in notions of blood purity and the superiority of pure-blood wizards. He joined the Death Eaters, who shared his views on blood purity, and participated in theFirst Wizarding War. After Lord Voldemort's first defeat, Lucius managed to avoid imprisonment by claiming that he had been acting under the Imperius Curse. He and his family remained members of the social elite, though Lucius continued to demonstrate his prejudice. He attempted to sabotage Arthur Weasley's career by slipping Arthur'sdaughter an old school diary of Tom Riddle's, opening the Chamber of Secrets in 1992, and in 1994, he participated in the humiliation of a Muggle family after the Quidditch World Cup. When Voldemort returned, Lucius once again served him as a Death Eater, leading the efforts to obtain the prophecy Voldemort sought. In the battle that ensued, the prophecy was destroyed, and Lucius and his comrades were imprisoned in Azkaban in 1996. Although Voldemort broke them out of prison in 1997, he was displeased with Lucius for his failure and treated the Malfoys with disdain. Lucius and his family defected at the end of the Second Wizarding War. Because he and his family defected from the Death Eaters they were pardoned for their crimes after Voldemort's final defeat and did not serve a stint in Azkaban. He and Narcissa later had a grandson and granddaughter, Scorpius and Tabitha, after Draco's marriage with Samantha White. First Wizarding War Lucius eventually became a Death Eater, one of the followers of Lord Voldemort, and even one of the most trusted servants, but abandoned that side after the Dark Lord's first fall in 1981. Lucius claimed he had been bewitched by Voldemort through the Imperius Curse and had not meant to serve him. Though this explanation was accepted by theMinistry of Magic, some, such as Arthur Weasley, believed it was a lie. Lucius then went on to get a position at the Ministry of Magic and to become one of the twelve Governors of Hogwarts School. Lucius knew Igor Karkaroff, High-master of Durmstrang Institute, and a former Death Eater as well, and considered sending his son to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts. However, Narcissa did not like the idea of Draco going to school so far away, thus they sent him to Hogwarts. Lucius also associated with a gang of Slytherins that included Severus Snape. In his later life, Lucius retained his acquaintance with Snape, speaking highly of him to Ministry officials such as Dolores Umbridge. Snape also seemed to favour Lucius' son, Draco, when he was a student. Opening of the Chamber of Secrets In 1992, Arthur Weasley was conducting raids on several wizarding households and confiscating Dark or illegally enchanted objects. Before his home could be raided, Lucius sold several of his more incriminating possessions at Borgin and Burkes. Just before Draco and Harry's second year at Hogwarts, Lucius then set in motion a plan Voldemort had assigned him prior to the Dark Lord's downfall that involved planting the old school diary of Tom Riddle in Ginny Weasley'spotions cauldron while she was shopping for school supplies at Flourish and Blotts, after he had fought with her father and was hit in the eye by a copy of Encyclopedia of Toadstools. Lucius planted the diary on Ginny in a plot to use her to reopen the Chamber of Secrets, which would lead to attacks on Muggle-born students. Lucius knew the diary was cleverly enchanted, but was not aware that it contained a part of Voldemort's soul. Lucius intended to use the opening of the Chamber of Secrets by Ginny for many of his own personal interests; he would have used it to discredit Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley, get Albus Dumbledore thrown out of Hogwarts, and several Muggle-borns would be targeted, as well as getting rid of a highly incriminating object at the same time. This plan was initially successful, despite Lucius's house-elf Dobby's attempt to warn Harry Potter. Students, animals, and ghosts were systematically petrified by the basilisk that a possessed Ginny released as the diary's grip on her became gradually stronger. Lucius used the ensuing terror (as well as threats to attack their families if they didn't cooperate) to influence the school's Board of Governors to discredit and vote to dismiss Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster for his poor running of the school. Harry followed to save Ginny, and killed the basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword and destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang, which (though he didn't know it was a Horcrux at the time) also destroyed thepiece of Voldemort's soul inside. Harry proved Ginny's innocence and pointed an accusing finger at the true culprit — Lucius. Subsequently, and adding insult to injury, Harry also managed to trick Lucius into setting Dobby free by wrapping the diary in his own sock before handing it back to Lucius. Dobby then caught the sock after Lucius carelessly tossed it aside, thus, he was no longer forced into servitude of the Malfoy family. During this year, Lucius also bought the whole Slytherin Quidditch team Nimbus 2001 broomsticks, as Draco was made the team's Seeker as well as his best friend, Samantha White. He was present at the match where Harry was being chased by a rogue Bludger. Second Wizarding War The Malfoys were desperate for a chance to be forgiven, and thus were excited when a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback brought Harry Potter and his friends to the Manor in the spring of 1998. Lucius pressed his reluctant and fearful son to identify Harry, and identified Ron Weasley as one of Arthur Weasley's sons. He then argued with his sister-in-law about who would be the one to call Voldemort with their Dark Marks, but they held off when Bellatrix noticed Godric Gryffindor's Sword, which she had believed to be in her Gringotts vault, among their possessions. Subsequently, Bellatrix tortured Hermione Granger for information about the sword with the Cruciatus Curse while the others were taken to the cellar downstairs. After Hermione lied about the sword being a copy and Griphook went along with her story, Bellatrix signalled Voldemort, but Dobby, the Malfoys' former house-elf, came to the rescue of the prisoners. Harry and Ron ran back upstairs, and the former stunned Lucius. After their escape, the Malfoys, Whites and Bellatrix were severely punished by Voldemort. Battle of Hogwarts By the time of the Battle of Hogwarts, Lucius showed that he was more concerned with his son's safety than Voldemort's cause, begging to be permitted to find him when the fighting began. Narcissa lied directly to Voldemort for Harry's sake when he informed her that Draco was still alive, and she and Lucius ran through the crowd, "not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son." Following Voldemort's defeat, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco Malfoy, Samantha, Benjamin and Hannah White sat in the Great Hall during the celebrations, looking unsure that they belonged there. Physical appearance Lucius had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. He often carried a walking stick with a snake head that contained his wand. His son Dracoresembled him strongly. It is stated that his grandson, Scorpius Malfoy, resembles Draco, meaning that Lucius and his grandson also had a resemblance. Personality and traits Despite being the embodiment of wealth and influence in the wizarding world, Lucius Malfoy II was a ruthless bigot; he took great pride in his aristocratic stature, viewing himself as being racially superior to Muggles, Muggle-borns, and half-bloods. Relationships Wife and Son Lucius and his wife, Narcissa, appeared to have a close and affectionate relationship. They both enjoyed being members of the social elite of the wizarding world and spoiling their only child, Draco. Lucius acquiesced to his wife’s wishes when she wanted their son to attend Hogwarts, rather than Durmstrang. Narcissa was very upset when her husband was briefly imprisoned in Azkaban and became highly defensive when others mentioned it. In 1997, when Lord Voldemort took over Malfoy Manor and demanded that Lucius give him his wand, he looked to Narcissa, and only when she touched his wrist, which gestered him to be calm, then he turned it over. : While both Lucius and Narcissa spoiled their son, Lucius was the more demanding parent. Regardless, he spoiled Draco with everything from unlimited freedom to money, and personally purchased broomsticks for the entire Slytherin Quidditchteam when Draco was made Seeker. He was also openly critical of Draco’s school marks being lower than those of Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born witch, reproving Draco for his lack of effort to show her up. Draco looked up to his father, often boasting about his influence and emulating him. He was furious with Harry Potter after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, blaming him for getting Lucius incarcerated. : In 2006, Lucius had a grandson, Scorpius through Draco and his wife, Samantha White. A year after that, Lucius got a granddaughter, Tabitha Malfoy, who resembles her mother. It is unknown what kind of relationship Lucius and his grandchildren had, but it is most likely that they had a good one. Scorpius also resembled Lucius physically, as he resembled Draco, too. :